Help Me Escape
by TheCasualWWEFan
Summary: Justin can't escape his boyfriends abusing ways alone. M/M SLASH Gabriel/Barett and Gabriel/Cena Warning: Rape and Abuse
1. Chapter 1

Story: Help Me Escape!

Characters :Justin Gabriel/ Wade Barett Justin Gabriel/John Cena

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. None of this. Zero. Zilch.

Summary: Justin wants to escape the clutches of his abusive boyfriend. He pleads to the only person he knows who could help him.

Warning: Contains abusive language, physical abuse, sexual abuse.

* * *

><p>Justin couldn't take what had been happening to him any more. Being in the Nexus and then the Corre had been fine. Then the groups disbanded. Whilst Justin turned face Wade and Heath stayed as heels. What was worse was that Heath was his best friend and he'd turned on him via storyline but had now turned on him in real life too. And as for Wade. Justin and Wade had been dating ever since they'd first met in FCW, but with the arrival of the Nexus in WWE something changed inside Wade. A more sinister side had emerged and this darkness that was consuming Wade wasn't just a character in the ring, this was how he had turned outside of the ring as well. Justin hated what Wade had become and needed to do something about it. This had been going on for a year but he knew he just couldn't dump Wade as he'd tried to do that before and the englishman had held a knife up to the South Africans neck.<p>

Justin could recall that event as if it had happened yesterday.

_"Wade can I talk to you for a second." Justin said sweetly._

_"Sure." Wade had replied._

_"Wade I don't think I can stay with you with all the thing's you do to me. You beat me up, you ruin everything I hold dear to me, you even choked me just so I'd give you head." the South African had every remorse for that. He could feel Wade's fingers still around his neck as he said it. The thought of it always made him remember the event."_

_"Are you sure you want to dump me Justin?" the Englishman said picking up a sharp kitchen knife. "Because if you end this with me I can end your life with one slash of this."_

_"Wade calm down..."_

_"Calm down Justin? I am calm."_

_Justin was cowering into a corner covering his eyes as tears started to pool out due to the death threat. _

_"Look at me Justin!" Wade screamed at the smaller man moving his arm away from his face and choking him bringing the knife ever so closer to Justin's neck._

_"Wade your scaring me..." the South Africans voice turned into the quitest drone as he tried to escape Wades grasp around his neck but it was no good._

_"Say your not going to dump me Justin. Say it or I'll plunge this knife right into your neck!"_

_"I...I...I'm sorry Wade. I d..d...don't want to dump you. I love you." Justin knew that these words were just to stop the man from choking any more air out of his lungs or slashing him with the knife._

_"Thats a good boy." Wade said letting go of Justin but still holding the knife. "Now take of your clothes and get on the floor."_

_The South African oblidged still scared of Wade._

_"H...H...Happy Wade?"_

_"Finger yourself."_

_"Wade I'm not comfortable doing..."_

_"I SAID FINGER YOURSELF!" Wade said slashing at the _smaller mans arm with the knife.

Justin couldn't bear to remember what had happened after that. All he knew was that somehow he needed to escape Wade. But he couldn't do it alone. Glancing at the mark from where the knife had gone into his arm Justin went into the bathroom where the sleeping Wade wouldn't here him and broke down in tears. How could Wade have gotten away with doing this to him.

'I'm so scared. I can't continue to live like this. He even made me lie to the doctors at the hospital. I'll either have to keep doing this for him or I have to escape him for good.'

* * *

><p>Poor poor Justin :(<p>

For some reason I see Wade as this really sinister guy so I thought I had to have him as my villain. And the italicised bits in this story are previous events just to let you know.

Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Wade was still sleeping. Justin had to get out of the house for the morning. After being the subject of Wade's adoration for three months the past year he'd spent with the man had been nothing but lovely. Justin stared down at the knife wound Wade had given him the previous night, maybe if he covered it up well enough nobody would know Wade had been abusing him, after all he'd tried to tell somebody before but Wade had caught him and dragged him backstage and beat the living shit into him.

Justin picked up the knife Wade had used last night and leant it against his arm. Maybe this was his only way out. But was killing himself really worth it? He placed the knife on the table and started making breakfast for Wade. Justin would have made the perfect partner for anybody, but he was tied down to Wade mainly because every time he tried to leave him Wade threatened to kill him.

"Justin, get up here now!" Wade screamed down the stair case.

Justin climbed up the stairs as quickly as he could as last time he didn't obey Wade he threatened him and slashed his lower wrists with a kitchen knife.

As Justin re-entered the bedroom he saw Wade standing there with two pairs of handcuffs in each hand.

"Wade..."

"Take off your clothes, and lie on the bed." Wade said never breaking eye contact with Justin.

Justin had no choice other than to do what Wade had said, quickly removing his clothes and lying down on the bed body facing the ceiling.

"You know what these are for don't you Justin?" Wade said mentioning the handcuffs.

Justin nodded. He knew what Wade was planning to do to him, and he didn't like it one bit.

Wade placed three pairs of the handcuffs down on the bedside cabinet and stretched out one of Justin's arms. He wrapped one of the handcuffs around Justin's wrist and the pillars on the bed. Then did the same to the other arm. And to both of Justins legs. Soon Justin was completely helpless. He wouldn't be able to do a thing except lie there whilst Wade exploited his body in any way possible.

"Wait right here. Not like you have a choice anyways." Wade chuckled and smirked at Justin. The sight of the the South African lying naked on his bed, **their** bed, and not being able to do anything about it turned the Englishman on. He loved torturing Justin, and he knew Justin was so scared of him he wouldn't do anything about it.

Wade ran down the stairs and picked up the knife Justin had placed on the counter and went into the storage closet and picked up an item and covered it with a black cloth. When he ran back up stairs he saw Justin trying to squirm his way out of the handcuffs and off of the bed.

"Try and escape all you want Justin you won't get out." Wade said placing the knife on the bedside cabinet. He knew that as long as he had that weapon Justin would be intimidated by him, and that was what he wanted.

Justin stopped his escape attempts and the item Wade had covered up had caught his eye. "Wade, let me out now. I'll do anything you want, just let me out of these things." Justin started panicking, he knew Wade was going to try and do something to him, it didn't help Justin when Wade removed the cloth which was over the item. It was a video camera, Wade placed it in perfect shooting direction of the bed and hit record. Wade moved out of the camera's view and stripped his clothes down. The camera was focused right on Justin, he restarted his escape attempt and twisted his body sideways, he noticed the red light on the camera flashing. "Wade? Are you filming this? You sick twisted fuck!" Justin shouted at the Englishman still trying to escape.

"SHUT IT JUSTIN! YOU KNOW WHAT I CAN DO TO YOU SO I SUGGEST YOU DO WHAT I SAY!"

Wade moved into the cameras view and got onto the bed sitting on top of Justin. "You can still move your head so lift at up and start sucking my cock!"

Justin shook his head which only caused Wade to get angry at him. Wade snapped and wrapped his hands around Justin's throat. Digging his nails into Justin he lifted his head up and shouted at him, "What would you rather be Justin? Injured or unharmed?"

'I can garuntee that I'm going to be harmed mentally after this. I can't do anything about it. Wades fucking mental'. With no other choice Justins mouth started to open slowly and then Wade stuck his cock straight between Justin's lips.

"Oh...Yeah...Your so good with you mouth you know that Justin." Wade let out sighs of relief as the South African was being forced to devour his cock and there was nothing he could do about it. Justin removed Wade's cock from his mouth only for Wade to pick up the knife and slash just above his wrist. "I didn't tell you to stop it!" Wade grasped the hair of the helpless Justin lifting his head back up and pushing his cock inside Justin's mouth again he put his hands on the back of Justin's skull pushing his head forward against his cock so now even if he tried he couldn't move his mouth from it. "Be a good boy and suck this like I know you can! Or I might just have to do something about it." Wade said looking towards the knife.

Justin pulled a face as if he was about to vomit right there and then. In fact he felt like he'd rather vomit then have Wade's thick man meat inside his mouth. Just then Wade reached his climax and came inside Justin's mouth. Wade didn't stop pushing Justin's head against his cock untill he knew every single last drop of his cum had been pushed out of his cock. "Don't just lie there! Swallow it down! If you do I might think about releasing you!. Justin had no choice. He swallowed down every last bit of Wade's man juice. A year ago this was something he would have done with no regrets. Now he just wanted to vomit everything back out of him, and what was worse was the fact that Wade was videoing this for his own amusement.

Wade climbed off of Justin and picked up a key for two sets of handcuffs and released the pair around Justin's ankles. He knew what he was going to do next to the South African and it would be something he would get a real thrill out of.

"No more Wade. No more please, I'm begging you." Justin started to break down in tears. He couldn't even stand the thought that Wade was thinking about tearing through his ass with his cock.

"SHUT UP!" Wade shouted at the South African, the pretty boy looks of his face now ruined with tears and left over cum. Wade walked over to Justin and punched him several times just below his left eye. "STOP CRYING OR I'LL COME BACK UP THERE AND GIVE YOU SOME MORE TO SWALLOW!" With that Justin's tears stopped flowing but he knew that they would be back soon.

Wade went back down to Justin's lower body running his hand down Justin as he went. Wade got back on the bed and wrapped Justin's legs around his waste. "You know what's coming next don't you?"

"Wade...Don't do this to me. I...I...I...L...Love you." Justin started pleading. He did love Wade. Just not this sinister monster he was being forced to do things with. Things which normally a man would have his own choice about.

Justin's pleading soon turned into a scream of pain as Wade slid his cock straight into Justin's hole without prepping him or lubing up his cock. "Wade...This is to painful. Stop it!" Justin screamed at the taller man. Wade always made sure he at least lubed himself before he slid into Justin. This wasn't the Wade he used to know. Justin was getting no pleasure out of this but his cock became strained as Wade plunged into Justin again and again moving his hips back and forth.

"Your enjoying this though Justin. Look at your cock. Its tightening. It knows what it wants to do. You know your going to do it soon."

Justin looked down at his cock trying not to look into Wade's eyes. He was right. Although the pain was too much Justin had been to accustomed to being fucked in the ass and his cock new the pleasure his ass was getting. The two were sending signals to eachother as everytime Wade fucked Justin's ass the pain in his cock seemed to gradually grow.

"Cum Justin! CUM FOR ME AND DO IT NOW OR ILL SLICE IT OFF WITH THAT KNIFE!"

Justin had no other choice. His dick was straining anyways he knew with one final thrust into his asshole Wade would have finished him off and his juice would be pouring out all over his own torso. As it all flowed out Wade continued to plow his cock into Justin making his ass go numb.

Wade finally removed from Justin once the South African's dick had stopped spurting out the white liquid. Justin was pleased. It was all over. The small man had taken a great deal of pain tonight. Wade suddenly grabbed both of the handcuffs he had removed from Justin's legs earlier and tied them back around him.

"WHAT THE FUCK WADE!"

"You didn't really think I was going to let you out now did you?" Wade got dressed and went to turn the video camera off but a thought came to his mind. Wade headed towards the door and as he was going to leave remembered the knife by the bedside cabinet.

"Where are you going Wade?"

"None of your business you cum hungry slut!" Wade picked up the knife and stuck it into Justin's torso for five seconds before removing. The red blood poured out of Justin's body and moved down to the white cum that was already on his stomach. With that Wade left the room.

Justin broke down in tears. He'd just been raped. Stabbed. Abused. And been filmed whilst it all happened.

'I can't stay with Wade anymore. This is the worst that I've ever been through with him. I hope nobody ever sees the film he made of us. I have to leave but everytime I try he always threatens me and makes me do some kind of sexual deed for his pleasure. I can't save myself. Somebody needs to save me'

* * *

><p>I'm twisted when it comes to writing about this sort of stuff. And I'm sorry if this is too disturbing but I am a Justin lover and believe me in the next chapter nothing sinister will happen.<p>

Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

_"AND STAY OUT. YOUR NOTHING JUSTIN. YOUR JUST GOOD FOR A FUCK!"_

_Justin had just been exiled from his own home by a man who was using him for his body. What was worse was that it was raining heavily. 'He's probably upstairs watching that video he recorded right now. I just hope he doesn't show anybody what he's done. Actually he probably won't as he'll more than likely get arrested for it. But why would Wade have chucked me out of the house?'_

_"Hey Justin. Whats wrong man?" Justin recognized the voice._

_'Great why does anybody have to see me like this?. Especially him.'_

_Justin broke down into tears. He had no idea what he was going to do so he might as well talk to the person who was approaching._

_"Nothing John." Justin said trying to use the darkness of the night to hide himself from Johns gaze._

_"Justin... I can hear you crying from by here. Tell me what wrong."_

_Justin didn't want to tell anybody anything. This was the first time Wade had ever done anything to him sexually. Normally he made Justin jack himself off untill he came or did some sort of self-sexual deed. Never raped him._

_"John I'm...I'm sorry but I can't talk about it."_

_"Hey come here." John hugged the younger man trying to stop him from crying. "Justin baby why are you naked? And..." John felt a liquidous substance on his hand from where he hugged Justin "Why are you covered in blood and cum?"_

_"I said I can't talk about it."_

_"Well even if you can't talk about it you need to be cleaned up and at least get some clothes on. Cmon get in the car and I'll take you to my apartment. You can stay with me for the night."_

_"John...I don't want to be a burden man. I think it's best you just left me here."_

_"Justin your in no state to be out here in this weather. I'm taking you to my apartment and won't take no for an answer."_

'I'm so lucky John was driving down the street at that point. Maybe I could stay with him for a little bit longer than just tonight. I don't want to go back there whilst Wade's like this.'

"Hot chocolate Justin?" John asked popping his head around the door of the guest room.

"John you've done enough so far. You've let me shower in your bathroom. You've given me some clothes for the night. You didn't have to do anything."

"There was no way I was going to leave you there on your door step naked. You have no idea what random perverts could come along and attack you."

'I think I may have an idea John. You don't know whats just happened to me.'  
>"I would have been safe John. No need to worry."<p>

"You would've been safer anywhere than sleeping on your porch. And with a body like that..."  
>'Shit that wasn't meant to come out of my mouth.'<p>

"John I think I'm going to go to bed. Sorry to be such a hassle to you."

"You could never be a hassle Justin. I'm happy to help."

Justin touched the wound that Wade had given him earlier. 'Theres nothing you can help with John. Nobody can help me. I keep thinking that somebody can but I know theres no way out of this. And when I go back, he'll want me to do more. And if I don't. Theres a possibility that the world will never see Justin Gabriel again.'

* * *

><p>Don't ask me why I finished it with Justin talking about himself in the 3rd person. Coz thats just how I roll.<p>

Next chapter will be coming your way soon :) And I would very much like it if the people would like to see Justin end with John or Wade. I already know which one but I want to see the peoples choice.

By the way the italicised parts in this are flashbacks so its technically nearly all a flashback sorry :(

Review please :)


	4. Chapter 4

"You sure your going to be OK now Justin?" John asked as he helped the younger man get out of the car.

Justin was clutching the wound from the other night. At least John hadn't seen this. All he knew was that he'd found him on his porch covered in blood and cum. "I'll be fine John. Thanks for letting me stay with you for the past couple of days. I think I needed to get out of the house for a while."

"Glad to here your OK dude. If you need anything just call me. I put my number in your jacket pocket the other night whilst you were sleeping, incase of an emergency or something like that."

Justin pulled a small sheet of paper out of his pocket. 'Hmm so John did put his number in my pocket.' Justin thanked the other man and walked up to his and Wade's home but stopped at the front porch. 'I've been gone for two days. Wades gonna wanna know where the hell I've been. Ahh I'll make up some crap and say I got arrested for people thinking I was a prostitute or something.'

Justin turned and waved at John who had just gotten back inside the car. John waved back and gave Justin a beaming smile, dimples on full display, then mouthed the words 'call me if you need anything. And I mean anything'

Justin walked through the front door and to his surprise everything was pitch black. Either Wade had gone out for the day and not opened the curtains or something sinister was going to happen. 'Hmm he's probably around here somewhere. Maybe sleeping.' A faint noise could be heard somewhere in the house.

"WADE! You here?" Justin called up the stairs. If he wasn't downstairs where else could he be. "Wade I'm coming upstairs." As Justin climbed each stair the noise gradually started getting louder. Then he could hear a voice. A voice crying out in pain. A voice which almost sounded exactly like... him.

Justin walked through the door to see Wade sat there smirking at his work. He was watching the video he'd taken of himself abusing Justin. What had turned Wade into such a monster. Throughout FCW he was everyones friend but now, he was seemingly nice to all, untill behind closed doors with Justin as the recipient of all the Brit's anger and frustration.

"Well, well, well." Wade paused the video and started to get up. He walked towards Justin slowly. He looked like somebody out of a psycho horror movie who was about to kill one of the attractive girls. But in this horror story there weren't any attractive girls. Just one hot South African who'd already lived this tale more than once.

"Wade. I'm back." Justin said with fear in his voice. It came out as more as a whisper than a clearly understood sentence.

"Your back are you. I can tell your back, I just want to know WHERE THE FUCK YOU WERE!" Wade grabbed onto Justins wrist. Justin fidgeted and tried to escape but his monster of a boyfriends grip was too strong to break out of.

"Wade. Your hurting me." Justin knew there was no chance he would get out of Wade's grasp but he wouldn't stop trying.

"Oh I know I'm hurting you baby. And I'll continue to do so untill you tell me where you were." The Brit smirked. He loved having control. He loved it so much, the way Justin squirmed trying to get out of his grasp. With every motion the young South African made, Wade squeezed tighter on Justin's wrist.

"Please let me go if I tell you. I'm begging Wade. I'll get down on my knees. Give you a blowjob. Fist myself. You know how much you love it when I fist myself. Please Wade I'll do whatever you want me to if you let me go." Tears had formed in Justin's eyes. He normally wouldn't do any of these things but now he was desperate. He needed to get out of Wade's grasp.

"Fine. Only because I'm so fucking horny. I havn't jizzed in two whole days."

"I was with John. John Cena." Justin smiled with relief as after he said those words Wade let go of his wrist.

"Cena huh? Tell me Justin. Why were you with Cena? Is it because I don't satisfy you? Because after I gave you as much jizz as I could you went looking for more you cum hungry little whore!" Wade slapped the South Africans face, hard.

Justin clutched his cheek, the pain stinging throughout his face. "No Wade. You raped me. Stabbed me. Left me on the porch where anyone could have saw me and had their way with me. John drove past offered me a bed in his guest room for the night and I took it. I'm sorry."

"Not as sorry as I am Justin. I'm sorry for you. For being such a wimp you can't even take pain. No wonder everyone calls you the pretty boy in WWE with the party trick finisher. Thats all thats got you this far, that your one of the best looking WWE has to offer. Tell you what I ought to make you pay for this."

"No Wade. I'm begging you. It'll never happen again. Please don't make me pay for my sins."

"Too late Justin." The Brit clutched his partners neck with both of his large hands. "By the time I'm done with you you won't be able to..."

Then there was a knock at the door.

* * *

><p>Ooh Cliffhanger moment. Who's at the door. What will Wade do to Justin?<p>

Review please.


	5. Chapter 5

'Great someones at the door. The only good thing about that is at least Wade's let go of me. Even if it does seem a bit cliche. But why am I getting a funny feeling about this. Hmm. Maybe its John.'

Wade had gone downstairs to answer it. Justin had been told to stay upstairs but couldn't help but grasp at his now injured throat and neck.

The moment Wade had opened the door a smile appeared on his face. He hadn't thought this person would have come here so quickly, but boy would it make this a lot more fun.

"Christian. Come in. I have a new proposition for you."

"Wade. Last time you said that all you wanted me to do was distract somebody in one of your matches. So what do you want this time?"

"How would you like to have sex? With Justin?"

"Gabriel?"

"Hell yeah. He's up in the bedroom right now ready to be taken. So want to put your cock on offer for him?"

"Fuck Wade. I havn't had a piece of ass ever since Jericho left WWE. Before that all I had was Adam topping me."

"So. Hows about it? And don't worry about lube or a condom or even prepping him. The boy likes it rough."

"FUCK YEAH! Hardcore is better. Thats why I was the last but one ECW champion."

Wade and Christian walked up the stairs towards the bedroom where Justin was still lying on the floor with his neck in his hands.

"Justin baby. I got a surprise for you." Wade said walking into the room towards the high flyer, Christian copying his steps walking exactly a pace behind him.

"What the fuck is he doing here Wade? Going to let him have his way with me are you?" Justin gave evil eyes towards both Wade and Christian.

"Listen here Justin." Wade grabbed Justins neck with both his hands almost choking the South African. "Christian is going to top you, and your going to enjoy it. We don't care wether you refuse baby because its still going to happen."

Christian stood there in shock and awe. "Wade your technically asking me to rape him."

"Exactly Christian. We understand eachother. Got a problem with it?"

Christian was confused. There was Wade saying Justin loved it hardcore and loved being fucked bone dry and without preperation. Then he'd got up here and Justin had tried to refuse it and Wade was choking the life out of the boy. It was a strange and intimidating sight to watch but it was turning him on so bad.

"Wade. I'm horny. Strip him. I wanna lay into him so bad. And keep choking him its making me so fucking hard."

'Great Christians a fan of BDSM. This is going to be just like the other night but worse as I have no idea how big Christian is. Wade's big enough but Christian might fucking tear me open.'

Wade stood Justin up and with just one strong tug on the mans black shirt it was completely gone. Then Wade ripped Justins pants off. A tent was forming in Justin's dark blue boxer briefs, he knew he shouldn't be enjoying this but as his clothes were being ripped off he loved the feeling of the cold air on his arms, his legs, his stomach and what was his biggest turn on, the cold air on his nipples.

"Fuck Wade. I knew he looked hot in the ring in his sparkly trunks but right now I think he looks like a grown mans wet dream." Christians mouth was watering he started stripping off. His dick already at a semi-hard state.

"Why are you getting so hard for Justin? You enjoying this you little slut?" Wade whispered into Justin's ear.

"Over my dead body will I enjoy this Barrett!" Justin thought that maybe calling Wade by his last name may prove he will not be beaten or broken. Boy was he wrong. Within an instant his boxers had been removed and he was pushed onto the bed on his stomach.

"Now you see here Justin, Christian here is going to fuck you without even prepping you or using any lube. Relax baby. This will hurt every bit." Wade started to laugh, he knew that the moment Justin was ploughed into by Christian he would be screaming out in agony.

"Your fucking evil Wade." Justin couldn't even bring himself to look at his boyfriend.

"But you won't do anything abou it Justin as you know what I would do to you. Christian take him now. If he tries to fight back hit him. He's had worse done to him. I should know. I'm the one who causes it."

Without a second thought as too what he was doing Christian ploughed into the South African. The cry of pain that Justin let out bounced around the entire room.

"Fuck, thats fucking painful. WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU MAKE HIM USE LUBE?"

"Because you've been through worse. Not in the anal pain but you know what I mean baby." Wade couldn't help but laugh at his boyfriends expense.

"Oh FUCK! THAT FUCKING KILLS! I USED TO RESPECT YOU CHRISTIAN! TILL YOU STARTED HURTING ME IN A PLACE I NEVER EXPECTED YOU TO!"

"Yeah well I'm not gonna lose any sleep over it kid. No matter how numb your ass is your always gonna remember when Captain Charisma left his mark."

"Tell him what mark that'll be Christian. The boy will love it so might as well spoil the surprise." Wade continued to laugh at the thought of what was going to happen to Justin.

"Your going to be covered in my semen Justin. So much so that your skins going to be whiter than Sheamus when I'm done with you. And I'm ever so close too baby."

Christian continued to thrust into Justin untill he almost lost himself at that moment. He pulled out of Justin and with two single pumps into his hand Justins face, torso and some of his arms were covered in the cum of the Canadian.

"Ok Christian you've had your fun now get out!"

"Fine Wade. But he was so worth it. He's such a good bottom boy. And I've left him so wide for you. So bruised. So bloody. So... In pain." Christian got dressed and got to walk out of the room but as he got to the doorway he turned around and looked straight at the body of the South African who he had just had his way with, which was covered in his own juices. He smiled and said "We should do this a lot more often Barrett. Fucking the life out of Justin was the most fun I've ever had." He then winked at Justin as if to say 'I'll be back for more'.

Wade walked around to stare at Justin's ass. His hole had been completely widened by Christian in a way which he didn't think would've happened. Justins hole was throbbing in splitting pain and you could see patches of blood from where he had been fucked much to roughly.

"You didn't think it was over did you baby? Now its my turn." Wade pulled down the sweat pants he was wearing and plunged his dick straight into the used hole of Justin not caring that the South African was bleeding in his most private area. He wanted him to feel this pain. He loved knowing that the pain was caused by his ideas if not his cock.

"WADE THAT HURTS SO MUCH! WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING THIS! I'VE JUST BEEN FUCKING ABUSED BY CHRISTIAN!" Tears were forming in Justin's eyes. He'd never felt this much pain in his ass before.

Within five minutes of thrusting into Justin's ass, Wade had came right inside the South Africans hole. He admired his handiwork then went into the next room and came back with a ring in his hands.

"Justin. Marry me. I'm not asking you I'm telling you. As you know what I'll do to you if you say no." Wade smirked. He had the man wrapped around his fingers, to scared to say no.

"Yes Wade. I'll marry you. I love you."

Wade walked out of the room after putting the ring on Justin's finger. Justin started crying the moment he was sure Wade wouldn't hear him.

'Holy shit. The guys psycho. He wants me to marry him? What am I going to do.'

Justin walked off the bed a splitting pain in his ass as he got up. He couldn't even walk properly as the pain was affecting his entire lower body. He remembered that he had John's number. 'Well he did say call him if I need anything, and I need to get out of here. As soon as possible'.

**"Hello?"**

"John, its Justin."

"**Hey Justin. Whats going on dude? Why are you crying? I can hear you down the phone."**

"John we need to talk. About the other night when you discovered me on the porch. I can't do it here though. Can I stay at yours again?. I need a friend."

**"Sure Justin. Anything to help out. And you sound like your desperate for someone to talk to right now. I'll be down as soon as I can. Look out for my car in the window."**

'Its time to come clean to John. He needs to know whats been happening to me. As soon as I figure out when all this began.'

* * *

><p>And thats where I'll leave it. Who hates Wades right now? Who also hates Christian? And I didn't make it obvious who was at the door as I think most people would've guessed then. I wanted somebody obscure and somebody who'd help Wade as I needed somebody else to be mean in this. One person didn't just cut it for me.<p>

Review please :)


	6. Chapter 6

"He fucking what!" John screamed. He had, thankfully, gotten Justin out of his own house without Wade noticing, and was currently laying on the bed in his guest room, Justin telling him everything that had happened.

Justin just looked down. "I didn't know what to do John. I mean, it'd be hard enough trying to fight back against just Wade himself. But Wade and Christian?" His voice came out weak.

John embraced the South African in a hug, being careful not to hurt him more than he already had been. "Look, Justin. You need to go to the cops about this."

"Oh yeah. Wade would love that! He knows people John. He's threatened to call guys he knows in Britain, and guys he knows over here to come beat me up and rape me!" Justin then broke down, tears spilling out of his dark eyes, and onto John's shoulder.

"Shhh…." John soothed the crying man. "It'll be ok. He won't be able to hurt you Justin. Not while I'm around."

The next day came, and Justin was back at his and Wade's house. Back at the house that he shared with a man who had been torturing him and abusing him for quite a while now.

'Great!' Justin thought. 'Can't wait to see what he's going to do to me for being out all night!'

He opened the door slowly, not sure who or what would be waiting for him on the other side of it. Shockingly, the lights in the house still weren't on. Wade must've still been asleep, or so Justin believed, until he walked into the main room.

When he walked in, he saw Wade sat down on the couch, a dim lamp lighting up his features ever so subtly. And sat on either side of Wade, were a man and a woman.

"Justin." Wade called out to the South African. "Come sit by me love."

Justin looked shocked. Never once in their 'relationship' had Wade ever called him any kind of pet name, unless he was using it while he was torturing him. He reluctantly sat on the arm of the couch.

"Who are they?" He asked, motioning to the two others who were sat beside Wade.

"Oh. They're my parents Justin! They came as soon as we found we were getting married." Wade smirked as he said this, his eyes a demonic gaze, staring right into Justin's soul.

"It was worth the long flight!" The man, who appeared to be Wade's father, said. "I mean, we wanted to see the pretty young thing that our son was marrying. And he's certainly picked a good one in you."

Wade's smirk got even bigger. "I certainly did dad."

Justin felt like he could physically vomit up his lungs, kidneys, and perhaps any other artery that was inside him. "I…. gotta go." He said before attempting to flee the room.

It was a futile attempt, as Wade's long arms grabbed his hair and pulled him back. "Just where do you think you're going Justin? We've got a wedding to plan."

"Yes Wade….." Justin said.

Just then, both of Wade's parents began to laugh.

"Well. You've done us proud son. I mean look. You found one who you could break enough that he won't fight back."

Justin was shocked. How could anyone condone this? Mind you, these were Wade's parents.

"Maybe you should…. Let us break him down even more for you." Wade's dad said, admiring Justin's figure, and the way that his dark skin, dark eyes and dark hair all seemed to blend into one.

"Perfect." Wade smiled. "You're about to be initiated into the Barrett family in a way you never thought was possible Justin."

Wade dragged Justin up the stairs by his hair, and tossed him on the bed, undressing quickly.

Justin couldn't believe what was about to happen to him. He'd rather die than let this happen.

"And if you say no Justin, these pretty looks of yours, won't be so pretty when I'm done with you."

Justin gulped, and felt Wade's fist connect straight with his face, knocking him out cold.

The house was empty when Justin eventually came to. He'd been unconscious throughout everything that had happened, but he could remember all of it. The feeling of Wade and his father using him as their personal cum dumpster, whilst Wade's mother damaged his body with anything possible.

Tears began to spill out of his eyes, forming small pools of water on the now messed up bed sheets. Justin grabbed his phone out of his jacket, which he had left it in earlier, and called the now familiar number.

"John…. It's me…. I need you now. More than ever….. Please. Help me escape."

* * *

><p>OhMyGod.<p>

I haven't worked on this in ages! But I couldn't think of a better time to do so as I really wanted to update on this site!

Anyways, hoping you guys like this. And I tried not to go into too much detail, mainly because I just didn't want to have another full on rape and abuse chapter like chapter five was, even though I wrote that ages ago now.

Anyways. Review's are like cookies. And also, if you review, Justin may get saved! If not, we'll see.


End file.
